This invention relates generally to illuminated sights and more particularly concerns an illuminated sight assembly which can be adjusted in intensity and which provides a distinct sight either lit or unlit.
There are gun sights and bow sights which do employ fiber optics or LEDs (light emitting diodes) to illuminate sights for guns and the like. Both of these methods of illumination have drawbacks which are overcome by this invention. Both the LED and the fiber optics sights employ a bead sight or series of bead sights which are illuminated to form a sight pattern. Existing LED beads have been found to be so large as to obliterate the target. In addition, the electrical connections of LED systems are fragile and are not suitable for rugged usage. Furthermore, LEDs do not have the desirable bead shape which is preferred by target shooters. They have the further disadvantage of giving a different sight pattern when lit.
On the other hand, optical fibers have the disadvantage of being impractical for use as a sight when they are the sole method used. With a system composed entirely of fiber optics, the light for the bead is primarily visible from the end of the fiber. Thus, when used as a sight or indicator, the fiber must be positively positioned to exhibit its end to the viewer. Such sights have been found too delicate for rugged usage. Slight deviations in the end of the fiber result in a loss of illumination to the line of sight of the viewer.